$0.703 \times 24 = $
Answer: ${0}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${0.003}\times {4}= {0.012}$ ${2}$ ${0}\times {4}+C{0.01}= {0.01}$ ${1}$ ${0.7}\times {4}= {2.8}$ ${8}$ ${0}\times {4}+C{2}= {2}$ ${2}$ ${0.003}\times {20}= {0.06}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {20}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0.7}\times {20}= {14}$ ${4}$ ${0}\times {20}+C{10}= {10}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${.}$ The top number has $3$ digits to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $0$ digits to the right of the decimal. The product has $3+0=3$ digits to the right of the decimal. $0.703 \times 243 = 16.872$